This invention relates generally to bulk materials storage and dumping, and more particularly concerns improvements in bin closure mechanism.
In the past, mechanisms to open and shut the bottom closures of bins have presented problems. For example, levers and linkages used in such mechanisms are expensive to fabricate install and maintain in operating condition, particularly when openly exposed, snow and ice causing operating problems. There is a need for simpler, less expensive mechanism to operate bin closures; in particular, no way was known, to my knowledge, to provide mechanism to operate bin closures with the unusual advantage in construction, mode of operation and results as now afforded by the present invention.